Minuit
by beobleteas
Summary: [OS] Mungkin memang benar bahwa pembeli adalah raja, namun bukan berarti kau bebas meminta pengantar piza untuk menemani malammu. / "Maukah kau menemaniku?" "Hah? Maaf, tapi bisa kau ulangi?" / Bad Summary! Taeyong x Ten [NCT Taeten/Yaoi]


**Minuit**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **Plot idea: rckstaroppa via PlotIdeas on twitter**

* * *

Ketika Seoul sudah semakin bersinar dengan terang, maka saat itu juga Taeyong berhasil menyelesaikan hari-hari lainnya. Jam metalik di dinding kiri itu terus bergerak, menuju masa depan yang entah suatu hari bisa mengubah hidupnya atau tidak.

Jam 12:34 dan itu berarti kurang dari setengah jam sampai kerja paruh waktunya selesai.

Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan kalau jam sudah lewat tengah malam. Mungkin hanya sebatas dua sampai empat pesanan dari orang-orang yang terserang lapar di waktu tidur. Pekerjaannya pun tidak jauh dari mengantarkan piza-piza itu kepada para pembayar lalu kembali ke toko kemudian terjadilah siklus.

"Satu _large_ _American Classic Cheeseburger classic hand-tossed_ dan _creamy tuna penne_ "

Dahinya langsung berkerut lalu menghela napas.

 _Sial. Detik-detik terakhir sekali._

Seharusnya dia bisa langsung pulang setelah ini, bukan berkunjung ke rumah orang lain demi menyerahkan satu kota piza dan pasta pada jam dua pagi lalu kembali lagi ke toko.

"Lee Taeyong, antarkan ini ke Pagyo Alpharium C2-3, lantai 12 nomor 29." Doyoung menyodorkan satu kotak piza dan satu tempat aluminium yang sudah dipastikan berisi pasta dengan selembar struk yang berisi daftar harga dan nama pembeli. Mau tidak mau Taeyong menerimanya, menghabiskan jam malamnya dengan pergi ke kondominium orang lain.

"Eh, kalau pekerjaanmu sudah selesai setelah jam dua, kau tidak perlu kembali ke sini."

Taeyong langsung memutar badannya, "Serius?"

Doyoung mengangguk. "Sekarang letakan saja uangmu disini, nanti uang pembelinya menjadi milikmu jadi kau tidak perlu kembali ke sini."

"Uh… Kotak penghangat pizanya?"

"Bawa saja, apa salahnya?"

 _For the first time in forever,_ Taeyong ingin memeluk _partner part time_ nya yang –biasanya menyebalkan ini karena sudah memberikan jalan keluar terbaik.

"Oke, ambil ini." Taeyong menyodorkan beberapa lembar won. "Sampai ketemu besok, Kim Dongyoung!"

Mengendarai motornya menuju alamat yang dituju, Taeyong langsung memasuki bangunan C2-3 ketika ia sampai. Sedikit was-was mengingat waktu menunjukan hampir jam dua dan dia tidak mau menghabiskan waktu-waktu lainnya untuk menaiki tangga menuju lantai 12.

Dan Dewi Tikhe sedang memberikan kekuatannya kepada Taeyong saat laki-laki itu mengetahui bahwa _lift_ masih menyala dan siap mengantarkannya menuju lantai dua belas.

Hanya ada dia sendiri di dalam sini. Berdoa dalam hati agar _lift_ ini tidak berhenti di lantai selain dua belas. Tidak boleh. Nasibnya tidak boleh berakhir seperti _webtoon_ horror yang Doyoung baca kemarin malam.

Namun _lift_ itu akhirnya berhenti juga, di lantai sepuluh. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut lilac yang diikat kuda, menyandarkan diri kearah sisi kanan _lift._

Taeyong hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk. Astaga, kemana perginya sisi berani di dalam dirinya?

Ketika _lift_ akhirnya berdenting lagi, Taeyong langsung keluar saat pintunya terbuka. Berjalan agak cepat sambil mencari pintu nomor dua sembilan.

Berada hampir di ujung, tidak cukup suram karena ada lampu yang menyala dengan terang di atasnya. Taeyong mengetuk pintu itu, mengucapkan kata 'piza' sekali seharusnya sudah cukup.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka, dia langsung disambut oleh laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya dengan _pullover_ biru dongker dan celana pendek _nike_.

"Atas nama… Ten?" Tanyanya setelah mengecek nama di struk tersebut.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk pelan.

"Totalnya jadi 13.900 won."

Namun laki-laki itu tidak bergeming. Hanya berdiri di situ menatapnya. Mungkin akan menyeramkan kalau saja wajah Ten Ten ini tidak seimut sekarang.

"Haruskah aku mengulangnya?" Tanya Taeyong canggung. Serius deh, ini sudah jam dua dan laki-laki ini baru saja mengulur jam kerjanya.

"Maukah kau menemaniku?"

Taeyong langsung mengernyit, "Hah? Maaf, tapi bisa kau ulangi?"

"Bisakah kau menemaniku? Aku sendirian."

Demi sekotak piza dan pasta yang ia bawa, laki-laki ini kenapa, sih? Tidak sedang mabuk, kan?

"Uh, maaf, tetap—"

"Pembeli adalah raja."

Taeyong semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tetapi jam kerjaku sudah selesai."

Wajah laki-laki itu langsung berubah muram. Menarik ujung lengan _pullover_ nya sendiri, sedikit cemberut.

"Memang tidak bisa, ya? Yasudah, maaf sudah memaksamu."

Taeyong langsung menghela napas. Wajah laki-laki di depannya ini memang tidak sedang menunjukan _aegyo_ dan bermanja-manja, namun rasa kasihan itu jadi mendekam di hatinya. Tetapi memangnya ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan? Harus sekali menemani laki-laki yang baru ia ketahui namanya lewat struk putih itu?

"Iya, aku juga minta maaf. Bisakah kau segera membayar makanan ini?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Uangku ada di dalam, kau boleh ikut masuk."

Ten ini sangat keras kepala dan pantang menyerah, ya? Bahkan setelah penolakan halusnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Dan akhirnya ia luluh juga. Memasuki ruangan nomor 29 itu dengan ragu. Cukup luas untuk satu orang namun tidak cukup rapi untuk satu orang. Ada banyak kemasan makanan ringan di atas meja dan _bomber_ yang tersampir di sandaran sofa.

Tempat sampah di pojok ruangan juga sudah seperti tidak dibuang sejak dua hari yang lalu. Membuat Si Pengantar Piza langsung menatap ngeri beberapa objek di ruang tamu _customer_ nya.

"Kau bisa meletakannya di sana." Ujar Ten, menunjuk meja di depan sofa. Taeyong hanya mengikuti.

Laki-laki itu kemudian menghilang, mencetak kebingungan lainnya di dalam otak Lee Taeyong. Ketika Ten kembali, laki-laki itu sudah memeluk sebuah laptop.

"Mau menemaniku menonton, tidak? Aku baru menyewa _film_ X-Men Apocalypse." Ujarnya sambil meletakan laptop itu di sebelah piza, tanpa menatap Taeyong, sibuk membuka iTunes lewat macnya dan bersiap memutar _film._

"Oh ya, kau boleh memakan piza itu juga, aku tidak akan habis kalau sendirian."

Mungkin dia gila atau mungkin Ten ini menggunakan ilmu hitam, yang pasti Taeyong ikut mendudukan diri di sebelah Ten. Menghadap ke arah TV yang sudah di sambungkan dengan laptop _customer_ nya.

 _Film_ baru berputar tujuh menit saat Taeyong kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kenapa kau mengajak orang asing untuk masuk ke dalam rumahmu?"

Ten memasukan sendok berisi pasta kedalam mulutnya lalu menghela napas, "Temanku sedang pergi berlibur."

"Memangnya kau tidak punya teman lainnya?"

"Mereka juga sedang sibuk dengan kehidupan mereka sendiri."

Ya benar juga, sih. Di musim panas seperti sekarang, banyak orang-orang yang lebih memilih untuk berlibur. Pengecualian untuk dirinya dan mungkin Ten yang masih fokus dengan _film_ nya.

Menenggelamkan diri masing-masing ke dalam berbagai adegan yang tergambar dengan jelas di layar televisi, hanya ada suara berbahasa asing yang keluar dari _speaker._

 _There's two types of silence, the silence that incredibly liberating and infinitely suffocating._ Merupakan kebebasan kalau keheningan itu memang apa yang ia harapkan, seperti saat ingin tidur, belajar, berdoa, stres dan berbagai hal yang memang seharusnya dilakukan dengan tenang atau berkonsentrasi. Namun terasa mencekik ketika keheningan itu merupakan imbas dari apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya. _Awkward moment,_ hari pertama masuk sekolah, bertengkar dengan pasangan, dikhianati oleh sahabat atau yang terburuk, dipaksa untuk diam.

Dan Lee Taeyong tidak bisa memasukan kesunyian yang ia dapatkan ini ke dalam salah satu tipe di atas karena ia sendiri juga tidak tau. Tentu saja rasa gusar itu menyelimutinya mengingat jam menunjukan hampir pukul tiga dan dia masih berada di rumah seseorang yang baru ia ketahui eksistensinya di dunia ini kurang dari satu jam yang lalu.

Tetapi ia menikmatinya. Keheningan bersama Ten yang tadi memaksa agar dia mau menemaninya sedikit memberi rasa nyaman. Menambah kebingungan di dalam otak dan hatinya untuk memproses apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan setelahnya.

"Kau benar-benar bekerja di toko piza itu?" Suara laki-laki itu langsung menarik perhatiannya.

Taeyong mengangguk, " _Part time."_

Mulut Ten langsung membentuk huruf 'o'.

Butuh lima belas menit sampai tiba-tiba pundak kanannya terasa lebih berat. Taeyong melihat ke samping dan menemukan sebuah kepala yang menempel di bahunya.

"Ten- _ssi?_ "

Namun tidak ada jawaban.

Taeyong memajukan kepalanya, mengintip dengan ekor mata untuk melihat wajah laki-laki yang bersandar di bahunya itu.

 _As expected,_ Ten ini tertidur begitu saja bahkan sebelum _film_ yang sudah mahal-mahal ia sewa ini habis.

Tetapi tentu saja semua orang tau bukan itu masalahnya, melainkan apa yang harus Lee Taeyong lakukan selanjutnya. Tidak mungkin kan kalau dia menunggu sampai laki-laki ini bangun dari tidur? Atau mengangkutnya ke kamar?

Dan Ya Tuhan, bahkan Ten ini belum membayar semua pesanannya!

Namun dengan wajah damai itu… Tidak, dia tidak perlu membangunkannya.

Melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin seharusnya memang ia lakukan. Cukup nekat mengingat dia hanyalah orang asing pengantar makanan yang kebetulan bertemu dengan laki-laki yang sedang kesepian ditinggal temannya berlibur. _But that's life,_ memiliki banyak kejutan dan pertemuan yan tidak disangka-sangka sebagai awal rangkaian kisah-kisah di belakangnya.

Loh, memangnya mereka sudah pasti akan bertemu lagi setelah ini?

Taeyong baru saja menggendong Si Pemilik Rumah, _bridal style_. Wajahnya benar-benar tenang dan juga _yeah_ , cantik. Untuk ukuran laki-laki, Ten sangat cantik.

 _What the hell, Lee Taeyong?!_

Buru-buru menghapus pikiran asal itu dari otaknya, Taeyong membuka salah satu kamar di sana. Menemukan sebuah bingkai yang diisi dengan sebuah foto dirinya dan –mungkin orangtuanya. Berarti Taeyong tidak salah kamar.

Menidurkan Ten di atas tempat tidur berbalut _bedcover azure,_ Taeyong menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dada. Menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk memandangi wajah _customer_ nya hingga akhirnya berjalan menuju meja di depan tempat tidur.

Taeyong mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari saku _jeans_ nya, menuliskan sesuatu di sana dengan pulpen yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Ketika selesai, ia meletakkan kedua benda itu begitu saja lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

 _See ya when I see ya, Ten-ssi._

* * *

Ten mengernyit saat menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di dalam kamar. Seingatnya, ia baru saja menonton _film_ bersama pengantar piza itu.

Ya, mungkin dia ketiduran. Tapi siapa yang memindahkannya?

 _Wait…._

Baru saja kakinya melangkah menuju pintu bercat putih itu, matanya menatap sebuah kertas yang berada di atas meja belajarnya. Mendekati kertas itu lalu mengambilnya. Matanya spontan terfokus pada huruf-huruf yang ditulis dengan pulpen, bukan yang tercetak dengan mesin ketik khas sebuah struk seperti yang seharusnya.

Pertama, sebuah garis melingkar yang menekankan sebuah deretan angka dengan jumlah 13.900 won yang langsung ia kenali.

Kedua, sebuah tulisan tangan di barat daya angka-angka itu. Menggelitik perutnya, Ten memegang kertas itu kuat-kuat dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

" _Kau bisa membayarnya di satu-satunya gerai Domino's Pizza di Baekhyung-dong. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Lee Taeyong."_

 _Yes, we're definitely gonna meet again, Taeyong-ssi._

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Minuit (fr)_

 _/mi.nɥi/ Midnight_

 _._

 _a.n: Karena mood nulis biasanya dateng pas lagi sibuk dan kebetulan besok ada ulangan, jadi yeah this is it. Di sela-sela mengerjakan spltv dan kawan-kawannya, menyelesaikan sesuatu yang kalau menurut orang-orang sih gak lebih penting dari ulangan :/_

 _Thanks to rckstaroppa yang udah ngasih izin walaupun saya gak yakin kamu bakal baca cerita ini atau enggak karena memang saya gak ngomong apapun ke kamu selain minta izin LOL_

 _Don't forget to fav & review! Thank you very much!_


End file.
